Little Bo Peep
"Let's sing and BRUH our shoe!" - Uno do buckle my shoe Little Bo Peep is a member of the Mother Goose Club and one of the main characters. She is based off of the nursery rhyme of the same name. She was portrayed by Jessica Diaz from 2009 to 2015, and is now portrayed by Bailey. Personality Little Bo Peep is graceful, affectionate, and sweet. Gentle and kind, she adores animals of all kinds, especially sheep! She loves to sing and dance with her friends, but also likes to spend her days frolicking with her sheep and day dreaming.- old www.mothergooseclub.com description Bo Peep is sweet, sincere and a great friend. Shy by nature, she loves strolling through meadows, dancing with her sheep and her friends in the Mother Goose Club.- new www.mothergooseclub.com description Bo Peep may be a little shy, but she is an elegant singer and dancer who loves to perform. More than anything, Bo Peep loves animals (especially sheep) and spending time in nature.-Foothill Entertainment description Bo Peep is shy, kind, and a bit naive. She isn't brutally honest, but she can be honest without making her friends feel bad. Bo Peep is very mindful of her friends and doesn't like to see them sad. She likes to cheer up her friends and comfort them when they are upset. She is patient with all her friends and NEVER, EVER gets angry or upset. Sometimes she just goes along with what everyone else is doing if they convince her to. She is a bit of a pushover and is soft-spoken. She has a wool shearing machine that shears all of her sheep's wool (except for Baa Baa's because she wouldn't fit inside) She loves to cook, as seen in Thankgiving Day. She is also an extremely talented artist and can draw things exactly how they are. She has been to the Philippines, Japan, Jamaica, Egypt, Italy, and Hong Kong. Looks Bo Peep is a tanned skinned girl with pink hair that is always in a bun. She has a yellow blouse with a pink collar held by a yellow button. She has two yellow buttons on her blouse. She has an orange two-layer skirt with two pink pockets. She has pink bloomers with red polka dots on them. She has orange tights and pink sneakers. Jingle bells bo peep.jpeg|In winter, Bo Peep wears a pink striped scarf and pink mittens swimming bo peep.png|When she goes swimming, Bo Peep wears a yellow tank top with an orange skirt and pink shorts RR Bopeep.png|In Rockin Robot, Bo Peep wears a cone over her bun that is metal with a yellow brim. On her shirt, there is a control panel/motherboard type thing to make it seem like she is a robot. Her control panel is pink with orange lasers coming out of a red heart at the top bp as a flower.png|In Mary Mary Quite Contrary, she wears a pink flower around her head with a yellow brim vampire bp.png|On Halloween, BP is dressed as a vampire. She wears a black bat accessory in her hair. She wears fake fangs in her mouth. She has a red dress with a black cape, which resembles that of Dracula's. She wears black and white leggings with her regular shoes. dayo bp.png|In Day-O, Bo Peep wears a brown hat with a pink brim red sox kidz.png|When playing baseball, BP wears a red and white baseball cap. She wears red sleeves. She wears white bloomers and red-and-white leggings. Bo Peep elf.png|As an elf, she wears a purple elf's hat that has a yellow bobble and a yellow fringe. She also wears a purple vest bp hat.png|In Camptown Races, she wears a purple hat BP sweater.png|In Baa Baa Black Sheep, she wears a pink sweater BP ballet.png|In 12 Days of Xmas, she wears white ballet slippers BP wife.png|In Farmer in the Dell, she wears a pink apron with white polka dots and a hot pink pocket on it Designs Jingle bells bo peep.jpeg|Jingle Bells animation Swimming bo peep.jpeg|Swimming animation Planting song bo peep.jpeg|The Planting Song animation coloring book bp.png|Coloring book Appearances She has 44 appearances, 51 if you count the animated Little Bo Peep, the animated Mary, Mary Quite Contrary, the animated Rockin' Robot, Football Rocker, the other Auld Lang Syne, the animated One Two Buckle My Shoe, and Navidad, Navidad *Baa Baa Baa Sheep *Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear *Little Bo Peep (song) *Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary *One Two Buckle My Shoe *Baa Baa's Rhyme Time Bonanza *Jingle Bells *One Two Buckle My Shoe: Eep Counts to Ten *Swimming *Take Me Out to the Ballgame *Itsy Bitsy Spider Time *Baa Baa Black Sheep *Teddy Bear Boogie Woogie *Ring Around the Rosy *Old MacDonald Had a Farm *The Wheels on the Bus *The Bunny Hop *Freight Train *If You're Happy and You Know It *Driving In My Car *Head Shoulders Knees and Toes *Pat-a-Cake *Hickory Dickory Dock Rocks *ABC Song *Ice Cream Song *Rockin' Robot *Thanksgiving Day *The Twelve Days of Christmas *Auld Lang Syne *Day-O *Five Little Monkeys *Soccer Rocker *Alphabet Train Food Train *Mary Had a Little Lamb *Rainbow, Rainbow *Here We Go Looby Loo *Six Little Ducks *Itsy Bitsy Spider *Pop Goes the Weasel *The Farmer in the Dell *Camptown Races *London Bridge is Falling Down *A Haunted House on Halloween Night *Elves in Santa's Workshop Relationships Baa Baa Sheep In Baa Baa Baa Sheep, Bo Peep is shown giving her a haircut, meaning that she is Baa Baa's personal haircutter. They also have a connection of some sort. Baa Baa is a sheep, and Bo Peep is a sheperd, making them best friends. In Bo Peep's signature song, Baa Baa helps her find her missing sheep. They are also 'pretty maids' in Mary's garden. They are almost always together. They are best friends. Teddy Bear Teddy and Bo Peep are good friends, but they are in little videos together. They are also Baa Baa's best friends. They are both described as being very nice. Also, they are the only members of the MGC to not have fair-skin. They have also been to Jamaica together. Jack B. Nimble Jack and Bo Peep are in so many videos together. They are almost always seen next to each other. In ABC Song, Jack put his arm around her. They put their arms around eachother on If You're Happy and You Know It. In Farmer in the Dell, she was his wife. It is possible they may have crushes on each other. Go to Bo Peep X Jack to learn more. They are Mary's best friends Mary Quite Contrary Mary and Bo Peep are best friends. They are in many videos together, and enjoy reading. And, also Mary's best friends are Bo Peep and Jack. They have been to Hong Kong together. Eep the Mouse Eep and Bo Peep are both shy and amazing artists. Their names also rhyme. In an intro, she is eating ice cream, but one of the scoops fell, and Eep rushed immediately to eat it, implying that he is loyal and has a gentlemany behavior. They may have crushes on each other. Also, Eep, along with Mary, gave her a stuffed lamb in cases she loses her real ones, again. Go to Eep X Bo Peep to learn more. Trivia *She is religious. *She has 20 sheep in her flock. *She is sensitive and naive. *Her family is yet to be seen *She isn't a picky eater and enjoys food of all kinds, like xacuti. *Her best friends are Baa Baa and Mary. *She has been alone in videos with Baa Baa and Mary, but not Teddy, Jack, or Eep. *She got a cane for Christmas. *Her signature song is Little Bo Peep *Bo Peep is a great hula hooper. *As mentioned in Elves in Santa's Workshop, Bo Peep is prone to losing her sheep from time to time, so Mary and Eep gave her a stuffed lamb, in case she loses her real ones. Gallery The gallery for Little Bo Peep may be viewed here Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Humans Category:Children Category:In the MGC